fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
ThomasZoey3000's Sodor High School: Thomas and Friends Tales
Sodor High School: Thomas and Friends Tales is a fanfiction series made by FanFiction.net user ThomasZoey3000, and occasionally assisted/edited by friend and fellow FanFiction.net user SF64Rules. As of March 3, 2017, there are 32 chapters in total, and new chapters are scheduled to come in later 2017. The chapters can be seen here, at FanFiction.net. Plot The fanfiction is about human versions of Thomas and Friends, with the two main protagonists being Thomas and Emily. Also features OCs created by both the author and a friend of his. Main Characters * Thomas Billinton: Main male protagonist. * Emily '''Sterling Hatt': Main female protagonist She is the daughter of Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt. * '''Percy Avonside': Main male deuteragonist. * Rosie Vulcan: Main female deuteragonist. She is from the United States and also is in-love with Thomas. * James Hughes: Main tritagonist from Season 1. * Leonardo Splinterson (OC): Main tritagonist from Season 2-onward He is from Scotland and is a skilled martial artist. * Sir Topham Hatt: Principal of Sodor High School. * Alexander Scott ''(Diesel 10): Main antagonist. Rating and genre The rating is K and PG (lower end). The following genres are: * Friendship * Action * Romance * Dramedy * Adventure * Slice of Life/Morality No profanity, sexual content, use of alcohol and drugs, and blood and gore are present in any of the chapters...other than rare moments of suggestive themes that could easily go over younger viewers' heads. Series overview * '''Color:' #B9F2FF * Seasons: 2 * Episodes: 32 (more chapters to come in due time) * Series premiere: 2010 * Series finale: ???? (unknown date as of now) Chapters 'Season 1' #'Chapter 1: Emily, the New Girl' - Two new girls join the Tidmouth Class. One is an exchange student from the United States (Rosie), and the other one is the daughter of the principal Sir Topham Hatt (Emily). This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 2: Master of the School' - TBA. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 3: Constructive Efforts' - TBA. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 4: Hiro's Heroes' - Thomas and Emily help Hiro. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 5: Rosie's Date Planner' - Rosie goes to the carnival with Thomas. James becomes attracted to Emily. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 6: Sick as Blazes' - Henry gets sick and nearly dies. Can Emily get through to James and Gordon when their taunting on Henry and his condition goes too far? This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 7: Ghost of the School' - Halloween chapter. James' jealousy towards Thomas' friendship with Emily is shown for the first time. While Diesel, Arry, and Bert attempt to give Thomas, Murdoch, and Hank a scare as payback for intervening with their 'fun'. This chapter has been edited and extended. Contains references and allusions to the 2000 video game 'Final Fantasy IX'. #'Chapter 8: Looking Back on Younger Days' - Flashback on Emily's childhood. The story of how Diesel 10 became who is he currently is also revealed. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 9: Rail Fight!' - James' jealousy of Thomas' friendship with Emily reaches its peak as he and Thomas get in a fight. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 10: Finding James' - The gang try to find James, who had ran away out of sadness. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 11: Thomas & Emily to the Rescue!' - TBA. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 12: Being a Logger' - TBA. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 13: Escape from Misty Island' - TBA. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 14: Rosie's Almost Perfect Night' - TBA. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 15: Toby's Traditions' - Christmas chapter. Flashback of an event about one of Toby's brothers, Marcus. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 16: The New Year's Brawl' - A New Year's party erupts into a fight against Rosie's older brother, Brad. As a result, Rosie leaves her home and moves in with Thomas and Emily. This chapter has been edited and extended. Contains a reference and allusion to an episode of 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. #'Chapter 17: The Mysterious Shadow' - A mysterious shadow begins following the gang. Who is he? This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 18: Brother and Sister Reunited' - Rosie and her beloved older brother reunite together after several years of seemingly being apart. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 19: The Valentine's Surprise' - Valentine's Day chapter. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 20: Gordon's Part-Time Job' - Gordon gets a part-time job as a rubbish thrower, but hides the fact about this from his friends out of fear of being laughed at. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 21: Inside the Smelter's Class' - Rosie meets the teacher of the Smelter Class, Mr. Scott Ten. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 22: Rosie Gets It Wrong' - Rosie decided to help the Smelter Class get a new classroom...but it all turned out to be a trap by Diesel 10 (A.k.a. Mr. Ten). This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 23: The School Could Use a Cowgirl' - Rosie must now correct her mistake and save her school and friends before Diesel 10 succeeds in finding out Emily's hidden secret. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 24: The Ghost and the Gold' - Thomas and Emily travel with Donald and Douglas to their cousin's family castle in Scotland to help solve a mystery involving a ghost and hidden gold. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 25: Retrace Your Steps' - Rosie gets lost along with Bill on a school field trip to a reopened mine. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 26: Emily's Bad Day' - On their way home from Scotland, Emily has a bad day. It gets better at the end. Season finale. Ending of the chapter contains an epilogue with a young man looking over at Sodor High School and commenting that he's forward to attending there soon. This chapter has been edited and extended. 'Season 2' #'Chapter 27: Meets Leonardo' - A new student (the same young man from the previous chapter's epilogue) joins Sodor High School, and he develops an attraction towards Emily while also becoming friends with Thomas and the others in the process, while also making enemies with Spencer and several of the Smelter Class teens (Diesel, Arry, and Bert). This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 28: The Junior High Mystery' - After a section of the school's roof caves in, many students were moved to temporary classrooms until the damage is fixed up. Thomas and Rosie both end up in the Narrow Gauge classroom, where they meet a lad named Luke...who seems to have a secret of a sort. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 29: The Lost Man' - Thomas and Rosie both must find out what happened to the man Luke had knocked into the ocean. However, soon they have to stop Diesel and his gang from trying to get Luke kicked out of school. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 30: Toby and Mavis' Bond' - Toby and Mavis both tell Leo the story on how they became a couple. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 31: Emily's Bad Attitude' - While out shopping for summer stuff, Emily notices a poster for a big beauty contest coming up and decides to sign up. However, sometimes nice girl, sometimes mean girl, Daisy, mocks Emily for not being as pretty as she is, as well as for entering for fun. Angered severely and blinded by the desire to beat Daisy, Emily's persona takes a turn for something different. She acts rude and snobbish like Daisy, and this hurts her friends. Can they help 'new' Emily realize this before the 'old' Emily is gone forever? #'Chapter 32: The Flood' - Nothing like an enjoyable day at the beach. What could possibly go wrong? Easy - a big storm and flood hitting the island. Worst of all; Daisy and a crew of passengers are caught in the middle of it and end up stuck on a flooded track somewhere on a branchline and inside a diesel railcar. Can our heroes rescue the stranded passengers before it's too late?